Various techniques exist for providing secure communication over wireless networks. For example, a data stream may be encrypted at a source node prior to transmission and decrypted at a destination node using different types of encryption technologies.
Many security algorithms, though, require a specific software program to be installed on a wireless device in order for the wireless device to use the algorithm. In addition, many of the algorithms are vulnerable to being hacked. For example, hackers have been known to impersonate a valid wireless device by creating a false International Mobile Equipment Identity {IMEI}, a number unique to every GSM and UMTS mobile phone which is typically found printed on the phone underneath the battery and/or by dialing the sequence *#06# into the wireless device. Another problem with existing algorithms is that updates must be continually downloaded to the wireless device in order to keep protection current.